


Stay out of the Light

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Black Comedy, Blood, Brothers, Cannibalism, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Friendship, High School, Horror, Hurt, Love, M/M, Murder, Sacrifice, Torture, Virgin Sacrifice, satanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reserved bookworm Gerard, and arrogant, conceited boyfriend Frank are best friends, though they share little in common. They share even less in common when Frank mysteriously gains an appetite for human blood. As their classmates are steadily killed off in gruesome attacks, Gerard must uncover the truth behind his boyfriend's transformation and find a way to stop the bloodthirsty rampage before it reaches his own brother Mikey. Jennifer's Body AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay out of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt found at everythingsfrerardnothinghurts.tumblr.com/prompts

This story begins in a little town in Minnesota, known as Devil's Kettle. Population, seven thousand, and thirty six. Devil's Kettle is a quiet farming community, surrounded by dense woods and mirrored lakes. It's the kind of town that has one high school, one pizza joint, and one stop light. This is where it all went down. "Devil's Kettle" sounds twisted, but the place just is named after a dumb waterfall... it goes into a hole, and the water doesn't come out. The scientist guys can't explain it. They've dropped all kinds of things down there;- bouncy balls, red dye, radioactive slime, but nothing ever surfaces. Gerard thinks it's another dimension. Or, you know, just really deep.

Two months ago, Gerard his brother Mikey, and their best friend Frank were three completely normal people... unless you counted homosexuals as abnormal; not Mikey though, - he had a girlfriend, Alicia. No, the homos were Frank and Gerard. They had been best friends since they were kids, and had progressed to boyfriends a few years back. Everyone knew,- they weren't very subtle about it. But they didn't care. Best friends. Forever. Just three normal guys.

People found it hard to believe that a hottie like Frank would even consider a dork like Gerard. But childhood love never dies.

*

“Good evening princess! How was last lesson?” Frank sang, leaning next to Gerard against the lockers, causing them to clang with his weight. Gerard could feel himself blushing as Frank watched him put the last of his books away.

“It was okay I guess,” Gerard shrugged picking up his sketchpad and hooking it under his arm, as he finally turned to see Frank. There he stood, all 5'6”. His tight white shirt stretched across his chest, practically inviting passers by to oogle. His ripped jeans were all that he wore, and his Mohawk was as perfectly styled as ever. “Hey,” he smile, already leaning in to place a kiss against Frank's lips.

Frank was smiling through the kiss, his tongue teasingly stroking against Gerard's top lip before he pulled back. “You and me are going out tonight.” Frank smiled, tracing his hand against Gerard's chest.

“Oh yeah, and who says I am up for it?” laughing, he grab Frank's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

Frank's grin is blinding, “Soft Shoulder are playing at Melody Lane tonight! And for once, it's all ages so we won't have to sneak in through the back,” Frank sighed, clearly understanding that Gerard has no idea who 'Soft Shoulder' is. “Soft Shoulder?... That punk band I was telling you about last week? The one with the eye-candy-lead-singer,” Frank waved his eyebrows suggestively, “Come on Gee! - It's the weekend!”

“Frank! It's Thursday!” If it wasn't Thursday, he'd be all up for it. In Gerard's opinion there is nothing better than watching Frank at a punk show... okay, well sex was definitely better, but regardless.

Frank grinned, quickly pecking the frown on Gerard's forehead. “Thursday counts as the weekend in college. And we're going to be in college twenty-three months from now. University of New York, woo!”

“I have to study.” shrugging, he looked away from Frank blushing, he really hates to not do something Frank likes, and can practically hear his pouting. With a sigh, Gerard caves, “Fine. What time is the show?”

Frank throws himself into Gerard's arms, “I'll pick you up at eight thirty. Ah dude, I love you” leaning back he caught Gerard's lips with his own. The cold of his lips ring tingling against his mouth, caught in contrast against the hot slide of his tongue as it licked up against Gerard's own. Pulling back with a wet pop, Frank grinned, his eyes half clouded. “I'll see you later babe.” Frank kissed Gerard once more, before he smiled and made his way out of the school's back entrance.

With a sigh, Gerard begin the shuffle out the front to his car. Leaning against the bumper waiting for Mikey. Patting down his pockets, it isn't long till he find his cigarettes. The first drag is perfect for the end of a school day. After a while, with no sign of Mikey, Gerard gets a little suspicious. Just as he pulls his phone from his pocket to phone Mikey, a little message appears.

no need for a lift thanks. alicias driving me home.

With a groan Gerard flicks the butt to the floor and heads home. Mikey should have fucking texted me sooner, I could of spent that time getting ready. Gerard thought with a groan.

By twenty past eight he was finally ready, fed and watered. Currently sat in the front room waiting for Frank's rusting car to pull up. Gerard decided to wear his black skinnies, and a black jacket over a red t-shirt Frank had lent him. Ducking his head to the collar, he could still smell him.

With a honk of a horn, Frank leant out of his car window as he pulled up. He watched as Gerard walked toward him. With a wolf whistle Frank smirked, “Looking hot Gee,” Blushing, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and made his way around the car to the passenger side.

“Yo, Frank! Hows it going man, I thought I heard you beep,” Mikey said, jogging down from the house, leaning on Frank's window. “So where are you pansies heading? Got a date?” Mikey whined in a sickly sweet voice.

“As it just so happens, It is a date, Mikeyway! We're going to a club!” Frank laughs, turning toward Gerard to give him a quick kiss on the cheek as he got in. Frank turns back to the open window where Mikey is stooping in. “We're gonna go to Melody Lane. Soft Shoulder's playing.”

Mikey's eyebrows rose into his beanie, as he looked back and forth between us, “Melody Lane is not a club. That place is gross, and everyone looks like a paedophile.”

“You're just jello Mikes, because I have a hot date, and Alicia cancelled on you tonight.” Gerard smirks, leaning over Frank to look at Mikey.

“Yeah, you're totally jello! You're lime green jello and you can't even admit it.” Frank agreed, wrapping his arms around Gerard.

Mikey sighed, standing up straight and stepping back from the car, “Whatever you guys say. Just have a good time, 'kay?” Pushing his glasses back on his nose, he began walking back to the house, waving slightly.

“Later,” Frank grinned, starting the car and pulling off once Gerard was back in his seat. The ride mainly consisted of Frank singing obnoxiously loud to Soft Shoulder's new album as he drove to the bar.

Melody Lane is a run-down tavern at the edge of town, the kind with nascar posters, wobbly chairs and strands of plastic pennants criss-crossing the ceiling. It's a busy night and the bar is teeming with locals.

Frank grabs Gerard's hand tightly and navigates them both through the crowd, bypassing a few girls in their year which giggle every time Frank even looks at them. He pulls them over to the right side of the small little stage set up. Scanning his eyes round the room, Gerard's quick to notice the tall foreign exchange student in his Spanish class, “Hey look, it's Gabe from Uraguy. The foreign exchange guy. He's all by himself.”

“Do you think he's circumcised? I heard he's Jewish.” Frank frowns, looking over at Gabe as he lets his eyes wander up and down.

“Oh, you're making me jealous Frankie,” with a pout, Gerard looks over at Frank. Smirking when he takes the hint, leaning in to kiss him. With a quick shove, Frank had him against the wall, licking over his lips and down his throat. Frank's teeth picking at the skin, before he sucked the puckered skin into his mouth. Groaning, Frank pushed his hips against Gerard's, trapping him against his body.

With a moan, Gerard could feel his eyes roll back, quickly catching dark shadows move across the stage. “Frank, mhmm- the band's up.” Pushing him back slightly. Frank grinned looking from him, to the guys on the stage.

“Oh eye liner. Do you think I would look sexy in eye-liner Gee?” Frank asked, looking from the band guys and back up to Gerard.

“I think you would look sexy in anything Frank,” Gerard smirked, licking at the corner of his mouth, “...or nothing.”

As if out of nowhere, the piercing feedback signals the beginning of the set, and the lead singer calls out “Good evening Devil's Kettle. One. Two. Three.” He screams and then the small tavern is filled with the sounds of guitar and drums.

Frank grabs a hold of Gerard's hand, and starts jumping up and down, jerking his head wildly from side to side. Gerard on the other hand, stayed reserved and bobed his head to the music as it flows through the room. Halfway through the set, Frank attacks his mouth to Gerard's own, his eyes wide and pleading. Giving a quick nod, he jumps off into the centre of the crowd, moving with the flow of the pit.

Happy with just listening to the music, and watching the steam come off the crowd, Gerard stays close to the wall during the set. Taping his foot and humming along to the songs he remembers hearing in the car on the way here.

When the lead singer called out his thanks, the band began packing up their instruments, the crowd thinning. Frank whispered “Boo!”, right up against Gerard's ear, his breath fanning out across his face.

“Shit Frank! You scared me.” he clutched at my chest, frowning fondly down at Frank as he grinned up at him.

“Come on. Let's go see if the band is going out any where after this. Be so cool if we partied with them right?” Gerard didn't want to say no to Frank, he looked so happy. What would be so bad about being sleepy at school on one friday.

Gerard let Frank drag him up to the stage, quickly dropping his hand so that he could wave at the singer, “Hey so you guys are super, super good at playing your instruments.” Frank blushed, biting his lip.

Kicking Frank in the shin, Gerard looked back at the lead singer, “If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to play all the way out here in Devil's Kettle? You live in the city, right?” Frank was totally ogling this guy. But they were the type of couple to look at hot guys together. No jealousy... well, maybe a little jealousy. But Gerard and Frank were solid.

The guy looked a bit uncomfortable with Frank, and now Gerard too, as they looked at him with endearment “Yeah. But I think it's so important to connect with our fans in rural areas. Plus, the audiences in small towns really appreciate us.” Shrugging, he looked at us as we nodded, smiling sweetly.

“So, um... we were wondering, if you were doing anything later? I mean, the night's still early and all that.” Frank shrugged, looking at the rest of the guys packing up the drum kit.

The singer scratched at the back of his neck, “Well, uh, actually, we were planning on driving in our van up to the waterfall we heard about. Maybe get a camp fire going and sleep up there tonight. You guys are welcome to come, maybe you could tell us about the local legends surrounding the waterfall if you know them. We read up on them a bit before we came down. They sound so awesome.” Shrugging, he slugged his guitar case over his shoulder, gesturing for them to follow him out to their van.

Frank was nodding viscously, following this guy out into the desolated car park. Gerard suddenly had a chill running down his spine, he wasn't feeling confident going with these guys. “Frank,” Gerard whispers, grabbing the top of his arm as they follow the band out, “Frank, I don't know about this. Maybe we shouldn't go. We have school tomorrow...” gulping, “Come on Frank, if we go home, I'll give you a blow job in your car.” Gerard smiled, mentally patting himself on the back for his genius.

“Gerard, stop bribing me. No fare.” Frank pouted, stopping a few meters from the van. “Listen, Gee, I really wanna go with these guys. An actual band! How cool is that!” Frank sighed. “If you don't want to come that's cool, I understand. I can look after myself, you know,” Frank shrugged, obviously wanting Gerard to go too. “I'll make it up to you... I O U two hummers whatever decision you make. You can cash them in any time.” Frank smirked, dangling his car keys before Gerard.

“I'm gonna go home Frank. Just call me when you get home safely, 'kay?” Grabbing the keys from Frank's hand. “I love you.” he whispers, smiling at Frank.

“Come on, are you guys coming or not?!” A guy from the van shouts.

“Yeah, coming!” Frank shouts, turning back to me, “Love you too Gee.” Smiling Frank squeezed his arm, then without hesitation he ran off and jumped into the back of the van. Gerard stood watching until the van drove out of sight, and with a pang of hurt, he walked to Frank's car and drove it home.

“Yo, Gee, how was 'the hot date'?” Mikey asked as soon as Gerard walked in. He was lounging out on the couch, his hand in a bag of chips while he starred at the tv.

Shuffling to the door way of the front room, he shrugged, “It was okay. Frank went off with the band...” trailing off, not wanting to even think about what he was up to.

Mikey crunched the chip in his mouth before swallowing, “Gee, you know he wouldn't cheat on you,” Mikey frowned when Gerard was about to speak up, “How did you know I was thinking that? - Save it Gee, I know what your thinking, and don't. Frank is so in love with you. He has just always had a fantasy about running off with a band, and you know it. Just let him have this one night, and he'll forget all about it.” Mikey shrugged, turning his attention back to the tv. “Night, Gee”

“Night Mikes,” he sighed, walking down the stairs to his basement room. Stripping from his clothes and flopping on the bed in just his boxers, wriggling underneath the covers. Something just didn't feel right to Gerard, and soon he was mumbling in his sleep, a nightmare trapping him.

_*_

_Frank looks around the van, wide-eyed. There's glow-in- the-dark Satanic imagery painted all over the walls: goats heads, pentagrams, and strange coded writing. He sees a few books sliding around on the floor: "Spells and Incantations," "Summoning the Beast," and a copy of the Black Mass._

_Frank springs to his feet and tries to escape out the side door. One of the guys grabs his ankles, taking him down. “Are you guys rapists?!” Frank shouts as he struggles again, but one of the guys holds him down._

  
_“Hey guys? Do we even know if he's a virgin?” One of the guys asks._   
_Frank felt funny, and suddenly laughed. His drink was spiked, he was hysterical. “Yes...yes! Of course I'm a virgin! I've never put my dick in a vagina ever. I don't even know how. So maybe you should find some other guy who does know how.” Frank laughed again, thinking how funny his truth was. Frank wasn't a virgin when it came down to gay sex though.- These guys didn't seem so accepting if he were to come out with that nugget of info._   


_The van rumbles down an uneven forest path, deep into the woods. They arrive at the real Devil's Kettle's roaring, ominous waterfalls. There's a crude stone altar illuminated by moonlight._

_The door of the van slides open. A big guy out of the van and hustles him into the clearing. He looks up into the sky. “Full moon, perfect” The four band members surround Frank, looking statuesque in their sexy rock n' roll ensembles._

_“I don't know if we should go through with this.” One of the men say._

_The lead singer laughed, “Do you want to be rich and famous like the guy from Maroon 5? Or do you want to be a huge suicidal loser?”_

_The guys have dragged Frank onto the makeshift altar and are holding him down. He struggles and screams, but they hold him down._

_“We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of Frank”_

_“Please let me go. I'll do anything. Anything you want.” Frank begs._

_“We've spent months making offerings to the "man downstairs," and whaddya know? Satan delivered! We went from college radio to being courted by the majors in two months. But that's not enough, Frank. We want designer drugs. We want groupies that have their own groupies. We want speedballs and stadium tours and Skittles sorted by color... In short, we want more and to get more, we have to butcher you. And bleed you.”_

_“Please...” Frank begged._

_The group laughs as they begin chanting jibberish in unison. Frank struggles, watching as their eyes go hollow and black. “With deepest malice, we deliver this virgin unto thee.”_

_One of the men unsheathes a huge, gleaming knife and raises it Psycho- style, admiring his reflection in the blade. As the group chants, he brings the knife down with a grin._

_Frank screams, and soon he is quiet, only sound left is the sound of the wind in the trees._

_*_

Sweating, Gerard sat up in bed, grasping at his chest as the last of the nightmare flashes before his eyes. In the dream, Frank is murdered by the guys in the van, his body thrown into the swirls of the waterfall, his body lost down the black hole of rushing water.

Wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, Gerard slowly makes his way upstairs on wobbly legs. Trying to swallow the foul taste in his mouth. In the kitchen with shaking hands, he pours himself a glass of water and leans back against the counter. The clock on the wall says its just after three in the morning. Frank still hadn't called. Frank.

Trying to shake off the nightmare, Gerard took a large gulp of the water. Closing his eyes. Thinking of anything but the dream. About Frank's death. It wasn't real. It was just a dream.

With a sigh he opened his eyes. Screaming at what he could see. - Frank was stood right in front of Gerard, his eyes blank and vacant. His clothes tattered and blood stained. A trail of dark blood crusting around his mouth and nose. When Gerard stopped screaming all that could be heard was a dripping noise.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Blood, fresh blood, dripping to the floor. Drip. Drip. Drip. “Fr-Frankie?” Gerard whispers. His mouth suddenly dry again. “What happened?” Frank continued to stare up at me, his mouth slowly forming a smile. “Frank?” His teeth were stained red, and his eyes remained hollow.

Frank slowly turned his back, walking over to the fridge and swinging it open. Inside he pulled out the milk, the eggs, the leftover pasta. One by one, they fell to the floor at his feet. Pulling the roast chicken out from the fridge, Frank crouched to the floor with it, ripping his hands into the meat, pulling chunks off and shoving them in his mouth like a wild animal. “Frank?” he tried again, whispering his name in fear. “Frank? You- you're a vegetarian.”

Frank looked up to Gerard, dragging his gaze away from the chicken. A feral snarl ripped itself from Frank's chest, loud and scary, knocking Gerard backwards onto the kitchen floor. Frank began chocking, gagging, meanwhile staring right at him. The next second he was throwing up. A black gunge flowing from Frank's mouth. A black gunge thick and pungent, that splattered over Gerard's lap and onto the floor.

When Frank finished being puking he smiled again. Only this time his teeth were smeared in the black goo, it dripping from his lips as he looked up to Gerard with malice in his eyes. Frank started to laugh hysterically, his body shaking with unsure laughter and sobs. Leaning forward to grasp his arm, Gerard grabbed his wrist, checking for a pulse. This had to be a nightmare. I was still dreaming. Frank couldn't possibly be here if he didn't have a pulse. Gerard thought, panicing at the lack of a beat beneath his skin.

While Frank was distracted with his laughter, Gerard jumped up from the floor, running through the corridor, hoping to shout for Mikey upstairs. - Frank was faster though, and before he could even think of making a whisper, Frank had him pinned against the hall corridor, a dirty hand clasped over Gerard's mouth, while his other hand roamed down over his body, grouping at him through his boxers.

“Are you scared?” He whispered, his lips up close to Gerard's ear. Nodding, Gerard let a few tears slip. It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. He could feel Frank graze his teeth over his neck, as Gerard clenched his eyes shut. This was not happening, this was not happening.

With a quick shove, Frank pushed Gerard away, throwing him down to the floor. Smiling down at him, he slowly backed away to the door, his eyes glinting in the dim light. And then he was gone.

It was just a dream. But there was black puke all over the kitchen floor. It was just a dream.

Gerard spent the rest of the night scrubbing at the tiles on the kitchen floor. It was just a dream.

*

In the morning Gerard avoided Mikey, leaving a note in the kitchen saying he could use the car today. He still had Frank's car, and so he used that to get to school.

Gerard looked terrible, and as he walked through the halls he felt as if everyone was whispering about him. Truth was, Gerard didn't sleep a wink. Whenever he felt himself drifting off he awoke with a start, not wanting to have another nightmare. Gerard was sure he had imagined it all, and he was sure Frank was fine – another reason Gerard didn't call Frank, was that he felt insane.

Gerard would believe it was a dream one hundred percent if it wasn't for the black puke stains under his nails. Frank was fine, he was sure of it. It was probably a special kind of alcohol which gave him a weird colour bile. Yeah. That's it.

With a groan, Gerard leans his head down on his desk at the back of the science classroom. Should he phone Frank? Yes, yes he should. As Gerard felt around in his pocket for his cell, head still on the desk. A sudden thump from someone sitting next to Gerard made his head snap up.

“Happy Friday, Gee-baby!” Frank grinned, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Gerard's nose. Frank looked just like he normally did. No, he looked better than he normally did if that were possible. His face had a certain glow, his olive tone making way for a warm red blush at the tops of his cheeks. Frank's hair was glossy and it stood in a Mohawk, perfectly styled. His lips where pink and lush, and his clothes were clean and pressed. He looked perfect, nothing wrong at all. Not even a hangover.

“You, you're fine? Frank, you were so sick last night. Co-covered in blood. Blood everywhere!” Gerard spluttered, his arms wrapping around himself in a self-hug.

Frank snorted, “Gee, you're delusional! You probably fell asleep last night watching a horror again. The only blood you saw was from the movie... And yeah, I might have been sick last night, but it was just a hangover.” Frank lifted his hand up to grab Gerard's arm, frowning as he spoke softly, “If I had known I would have freaked you out, I should of just phoned instead of coming to see you. Sorry babe.” Frank smiled, squeezing Gerard's arm as he kissed his forehead.

Gerard spread his hands wide on the desk, his nails proof that last night wasn't a dream, that Frank had spewed blank gunk everywhere, and that he had cleaned it. “Gerard, that charcoal under your nails is nasty, you really gotta clean them better after art or you ain't touching my dick,” Frank laughed, unpacking his books from his bag. Gerard looked up to Frank. Charcoal? Seemed reasonable... But last night seemed so real. “nah, i'd let you touch my dick even if you were a hobo.- Now that is love!” Frank laughed, his eyes shinning.

When Mr.Wroblewski, the teacher enters the room, his back is hunched and his footsteps are hollow as he walks up to his desk. The chatter around the room quickly dies, all heads turning to the front.

“Now, I have some sad news to inform you all with,” Mr.Wrobleski mumbles, his voice raspy, “Our foreign exchange student, Gabe Saporta, was found last night by the police. His body was identified earlier today. I know many of you were close to Gabe, had treated him like a friend...” Gerard zoned out, remembering seeing Gabe last night at the tavern. He could remember seeing his head out onto the road, supposedly attempting to walk home. Maybe Gerard was the last to ever see him alive? People are so fragile. Anything could happen. “...And that is why, the schools counsellor, Mrs Pollock will be in her office all week. If any of you feel the need to talk to someone, I have been told to inform you, that her door is always open.”

For the rest of the lesson, no one really did anything. A work sheet was handed out, but the teacher excused everyone from the work. The majority of the class sat in silence, thinking. When the bell rang everyone stood up and made there way out of the class, heading to their next lesson. Frank grabbed a hold of Gerard's arm when they were out of earshot. Pulling him into his arms, Frank stroked at Gerard's back.

“It makes you think doesn't it?” Frank whispered, his chin resting on Gerard's shoulder, and Gerard likewise on Frank. “...about how small we all are. Here one minute gone the next.” Frank sighed, rubbing his nose against Gerard's neck. “If anything happened to you Gee, I wouldn't know what to do.”

Gerard froze in Frank's arms, his fear spiking as he remembered Franks teeth against his neck last night. Teeth that left a bloody stain. It was real, last night was so real. “I... love you Frank,” Gerard frowned, shocked that he hesitated.

“I'll see you at lunch. Love you too hun,” Frank smiled, leaning back from the embrace and heading in the opposite direction down the corridor.

Gerard watched him go, feeling himself going crazy when he thought of everything, it all seemed like nothing in comparison to the news they had heard this morning, but he felt like he needed to tell someone.

Mikey wasn't hard to find, and when Gerard reached him, he was quick to get to the point, “Frank came over last night when you were sleeping, But he didn't talk. He just stood there, smiling at me,” Mikey raised an eyebrow at Gerard before turning his gaze back ahead as he walked with Gerard down the math corridor. Gerard groaned, “Not like that! A bad kind of smile. He looked like he'd been beat up or shot or something. He was all bloody. And then he barfed up this disgusting prickly stuff that was like roadkill and sewing needles all mixed together.”  
Gerard shudders at the memory

“Yuck. Like those porcupine meatballs mom makes with the rice sticking out?” Mikey asked with a look of revulsion.

Gerard nodded, “Yeah, like almost that bad!” They stood standing outside Mikeys class picturing it, for a minute, making them both feel sick, “It was something evil.” Gerard stressed.

“You might want to talk to the school shrink, Gee. I'm not saying that to be a dillhole. I'm actually kinda concerned.” Mikey said, scratching his head as he looked at Gerard over his glasses.

“Mikey!, I'm a National Merit Scholar. I don't tell whoppers and I'm not crazy.” Gerard whisper-shouted frantically.

“I didn't say you were crazy.” Mikey sighed, kicking his feet, “It's just that everyone's a little messed up. It's okay to feel... you know... Fucked up!” Mikey smiled, he only meant what was best. Even if he went about it in his own way.

Gerard rolled his eyes, leaving Mikey to his Math lesson, as he heading to the English corridor. Apologising for turning up ten minutes late.

Shakespear, bla, bla, bla. So tierd. Gerard thought, resting his head down on his books, closing his eyes... just for a few moments. He was so tierd.

_*_

_It's a gray, overcast fall day and the wind whistles eerily through the trees. The football field is set back a good a distance from the school, and a jock is stood on the field all alone. In the distance, a tiny figure slowly approaches the jock, Ray Toro. The figure is Frank. His bright grin is eerie and unmistakable._

_“Come with me. Just for a little while.” Frank flirts, grabbing Ray's hand and dragging him into the woods surrounding the football field. Deep in the woods, Ray smiles, Brainwashed. Frank pulls off his shirt and digs his nails into his arms, kissing him with renewed ferocity._

_The woods are dead silent. A few squirrels approach the clearing, and Ray watches them warily with one open eye as Frank kisses him. Then a deer wanders into the clearing. Then a fox. The animals pause in their tracks and watch, motionless. It's an eerie, unnatural tableau._

_Animals continue to gather as Frank unzips Ray's jeans and smiles, reaching down working him with his hand. Ray tries to pull away from Frank, but he's too strong. He pins him to the tree as his jaw begins to unhinge, like some horrible snake. His eyes cloud over with blood..._

_*_

Gerard woke up with a shout, his cheek peeling away from his book. Eyes stare at him, and laugh when they realise Gerard had fallen asleep in the lesson. The teacher Mr.Parson began shouting at Gerard, just as the bell rang. Gathering his books quickly Gerard runs from the classroom, and off the school campus. Cursing that he had to drive Frank's car to school today. Frank.

Gerard shook the image of Frank kissing, then eating the guy on the football team from his memory. Failing at removing the image of Ray's body torn and shredded, lying in the woods as various animals ate from his guts; from behind his eyelids.

Gerard was shaking when he got home. He was cold from having to walk, and his head was pulsing little sleep. Knocking back some tylenol and some water, Gerard threw himself at his bed. If he was going to skip the rest of school, then he sure as hell was going to catch up on some sleep.

Gerard was awoken softly from a dreamless sleep, by a pair of two smooth hands wandering across his back. “Hmm, what time is it?”

The body next to him hummed, “Nearly nine. Me and Mikes have ordered pizza.” - Frank. It was Frank next to me.

“I had a dream...” Gerard hummed, moving an arm under his head so he could look over at Frank, frowning. Frank had a stronger glow now, even stronger than this morning. He looked fresh and young, naive... hot.

“Was it a good dream?” Frank smiled, running his hand over Gerard's face, stroking his hair behind his ear. Gerard shook his head as best he could. Ridiculously feeling jealous of the Frank in his dream.

Frank smiled, “Maybe I could help you forget the dream,” Frank whispered, his voice low and sultry as he moved his body up against Gerard's. Slowly skirting his lips up across Gerard's collar bone, and dragging his lips up to his ear lobe. Gently suckling while his hands roamed under Gerard's top.

“You're really hot” Gerard whispered, “Like, hot, and hot-hot, are you coming down with something?”

Frank shrugged, telling Gerard not to worry as he continued licking his neck.

Gerard moaned, pulling Frank on top of him. Frank moved his mouth across Gerard's cheekbone. His tongue trailing lightly, leaving a wet trail which pinched in the wake of his breath. When Frank finally moved his lips against Gerard's, he moved his lips slowly. Rubbing and moulding their mouths together, gradually incorporating their tongues as they mixed and lapped in a slow make out. They seemed oblivious to the growing hard ons beneath their jeans; and without realising they began gently rubbing against each other.

Frank reached between them, unzipping both their jeans, shuffling them down their thighs. Frank ran his hands up Gerard's chest shoving his t-shirt up to his arm pits, and pulling his own off completely. All the while maintaining their kiss.

Gerard groaned when Frank grabbed both of their dicks in one hand. Gerard's lightly pink cock was a beautiful comparison to the bronze colour of Frank's. Both of them held together between their stomachs.

“Mmm, Love you,” Gerard moaned with his mouth still firmly attached to Franks. They continued to kiss, and grind; now with the added heat and pressure of Frank's hand.

Pretty soon, Gerard threw his head backwards against his pillow, his panting too much of a distraction to keep kissing. Frank repositioned to rest his forehead against Gerard's shoulder, catching a glimpse of their throbbing cocks trapped between them.

When Gerard cried out in encouragement, Frank began moving his hips down hard, pushing Gerard back into his mattress, creating a spring on the up thrust.

Gerard whined, grasping at Frank's shoulders as he arched up. Clenching and unclenching Frank's biceps as he came, shuddering between their bodies and moaning lethargically. Frank was soon to follow, pressing his full body weight and more on top of Gerard and thrusting forward until he was left a mess.

“Because I am so totally the best boyfriend in the world, you should go get the pizza. Then we can eat it and jerk off together.” Frank smirked wiping his shirt across his stomach after doing the same to Gerard.

Gerard laughed, “Frank, it hasn't even been five minutes. You got a increased libido of some shit?” Looking at Frank with disbelief before rolling out of bed, pulling hit shirt down and his pants up. Heading to the basement stairs to get the pizza.

“You're stuck with me all night babe, so grab loads of pizza! It's Friday night, and I am expecting orgasms!” Frank shouted louder and louder as Gerard walked up the stairs into the kitchen.

When Gerard got to the tilled floor, he was faced with his mom sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She chuckled over the top of the head-line at Gerard, “Is that Frank I hear?”

Gerard blushed, walking around his mom to get to the sink for a glass of water. “Mom!... He's staying over.” Mikey and Gerard's parents worked a lot, and it was rare when they were home. Sure Gerard loved them to bits, but sometimes he just wished they were different.

“Mikey's hoarding the pizza infront of the Tv.” Donna hummed, tapping her feet to the song on the radio. A song which just so happened to be by Soft Shoulder. Ugh... Gerard hated that band, and it wasn't just because of hie first dream... it wasn't!

In the front room, Mikey was sat leaning toward the Tv watching the local news. “Gerard. Someone ripped Ray Toro limb from limb in the woods behind the school. Ate parts of him. They found teethmarks on him... on the body.” Mikey's voice shook as he watched the images on the tv. The pizza by his side forgotton.

Gerard froze, remembering his dream from earlier. Frank. Frank eating Ray Toro in the woods. How could he even dream something? Where his dreams coming true? It couldn't have been Frank though. No way! Frank would never, ever do something like that... But last night, when Frank had been in his kitchen, the sick... None of this was making any sense. Frank was normal, Frank was hungry for god-damn pizza, not human flesh! It was ridiculous! Gerard was just imagining it, blowing it all madly out of proportion with his wild imagination.

“This can't be a coincidence.” He whispers, looking down at himself.

Mikey frowns, turning from the Tv to look at him, “What did you say?”

“Nothing!” Gerard says quickly, grabbing one of the pizza boxes and walking back down to the basement where Frank was fast asleep.  
Gerard felt too sick to eat, leaving the box on his desk where Frank could clearly see it if he woke up. It was just a dream, Gerard was being ridiculous. Fucking ridiculous!

Stripping down to his boxers, Gerard slid in the bed next to Frank, not wanting to fall asleep, but not being strong enough to hold back the inevitable tiredness which dragged him under.

It had been one whole month since Gerard had had a nightmare, things went on as usual. Funerals were held for Gabe and Ray. People didn't forget about them, but it was possible to walk through the school corridors without stumbling across a candle-light tribute.

Gerard was beginning to forget what had happened in his dreams, and forgot that Frank was the star of them. Gerard believed things were finally getting better, getting back to normal. That was until Frank looked like he was getting sick.

Frank had a shitty immune system, and it was usual for him to catch the flu around this time of year. Gerard took sympathy on him one Friday afternoon. Giving him a blow job in the toilets before their last period, and carrying his book bag for him on the way to biology.

“Frankie?... You look like shit,” Gerard breathed out, running his hand over Frank's forehead, finding that he was cold. Really cold.

“I feel like shit. My skin is breaking out. My hair is dull and lifeless. It's just wearing off or something.” Frank agreed, moaning and rubbing his hand across his face.

“What's wearing off?” Gerard asked, looking Frank up and down suspiciously, he knew he had tried drugs before, and he was worried he might slip.

Frank didn't answer though, he just kept shuffling forward down the corridor, completely ignoring Gerard's question.

Frank looked very close to death by the time they reached biology, and Gerard insisted he went home to rest. Frank agreed, shuffling down the hallway in the opposite direction.

It was a complete surprise the next morning to find Frank knocking at his door. Looking more than fit. He looked super good... and super horny. He pushed Gerard down the stairs, and practically through him on the bed. “Turned out to be a twenty-four-hour-bug, slept all night and woke up fucking hard for you Gee,” Frank growled stripping completely naked, before doing the same to Gerard.

Standing back and admiring Gerard laying over the dark sheets, Frank stroked his cock softly several times in his hand. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby,” He purred, watching as Gerard squirmed on the sheets.

With a quick shuffle, Gerard was bent over his bed, face in his sheets, crying out as Frank roughly shoved two fingers into him, with only saliva to mark the way.

“Gonna make you my little bitch, baby.” Frank growled, spanking Gerard with his free hand.  
Gerard chocked, his head rolling back so that he could breath without the sheets in his mouth, “Re-ready. Fucking ready for you Frank. Please!” Gerard begged, clutching at the sheets with both hands as he positioned himself to give Frank better access.

All that Gerard could hear was their harsh breathing and the snap of a condom and the lid of the lube. Without warning, Frank thrust all of himself forward, the chill of the lube shocking Gerard. Sending tingles of pleasure straight to his cock.

Frank grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair in one hand, while in the other he pushed his back down into the mattress.

Frank thrust hard and fast, completely dominating Gerard. Taking control of his body and pushing his pleasure senses into complete overdrive.

Gerard cried out, coming all over the sheets, from not even having touched himself. Gerard screwed his eyes shut, enjoying the feel of Frank using him. Even when he became sensitive to Frank's thrusts he relished in the feel of Frank over him, thrusting until he came with four long thrusts.

Frank pulled Gerard up properly into bed and tucked the sheet around him, carefully stroking his face and chest and lightly kissing his eyelids. Frank joined him after disposing the condom. Wrapping his arms around Gerard and holding him close as they fell asleep in each others arms.

_*_

_Pete Wentz – a guy in Gerard's English class - enters a house tentatively. It's dark, vacant, and very creepy. There's a very faint glow and soft music coming from upstairs. There are piles of sawdust and building materials everywhere;- The house is definitely still under construction. Pete looks confused._

  
_“Frank? You chose a weird place for this man.”_   
_The music upstairs grows slightly louder in response. Pete squares his shoulders and heads slowly up the creaking stairs._   


_Pete follows the music into an empty bedroom. The dark room is filled with blazing candles melting and pooling into bizarre shapes. A single blanket is spread out on the floor. Pete shivers. Behind him, in the doorway, Frank appears, his smiling face hellishly aglow._

_Frank grips Pete's face in his hands and forcibly kisses him on the mouth. Pete succumbs, but stiffly. Pete pulls away and sees mice and roaches emerging from the walls, skittering over surfaces._

_“You scared? I thought boys like you were into vermin.” Frank bites playfully at Pete's neck and unbuttons his jeans. They fall noisily to the floor, they're the baggy Hot Topic kind with chains and buckles galore._

_“I need you frightened.” Frank laughs. Pete tries to jerk away, but Frank easily disengages his arm from its socket. A sickeningly moist snap. Pete cries out in pain._

_“I need you hopeless.” Frank slams him to the ground and mounts him. His jaw unhinges, opening to a horrifying, inhuman degree. His teeth are razor-sharp and grotesquely crowded, like they belong to some horribly deformed dog. He descends on him, feeding ravenously._

_Pete's thrashing limbs finally go limp. Frank is hunched over his remains like a jackal scooping blood into his mouth with cupped hands. Pete's eyes, are flecked with blood, pupils dilated. A white mouse crawls over his face._

_*_

Gerard screams sitting bolt-upright in bed, crying. The nightmare was a surprise, and this one was much more graphic.

“Whoa! What's the matter?!” Frank asks from next to Gerard.

Gerard screams again, petrified, flicking on his bedside table while jumping out of bed to see Frank casually lying out, kneeling on the bed to smile at Gerard. “God, enough screaming already. You're such a cliché.” He grins, in the orange glow.

“Get out!” Gerard screams, pointing to the stairs.

Frank smiles, leaning back against the head-post, completely unaffected, “Are you breaking up the little slumber party Gee? Is it coz your sweet ass hurts?”

“My dreams! You killing people! You-you, change, monster-! Explain!” Gerard splutters, hands flailing around.

“I thought you might see them, huh...” Frank smirked, looking around the room, bored, “Well, I got pretty messed up that night when we went to Melody Lane. You know those guys in Soft Shoulder? Totally evil. They're basically agents of Satan with awesome haircuts. I figured that out as soon as I got into their molester van...” Gerard knew what was going to happen. Frank was describing the first nightmare Gerard had had, and he was feeling sick, knowing what Frank was going to say, “So they drove all the way out to the falls. I tried to figure out an escape, but it was so dark out there...”

Gerard sat back down on the bed, grasping Frank's hand in his own. Gerard couldn't stop loving Frank whatever he did. He was sure of it. “They did this spell... a spell to become famous. Most bands would work hard to get to the top. These guys decided to do some sacrificing.”

Gerard's expression is both incredulous and horrified. Frank is totally matter-of-fact. “Being tortured would make most guys black out or something. But I'm so hard core, I was with them the whole time. I could feel them gutting me Under my ribs, up into my belly, then right through my heart.”

“They...killed you.” Gerard cried out, clutching harder at Frank's hand.

Frank snorted, “I'm here, aren't I?... I mean, yeah. They went Benihana on my ass. It should have killed me. But for some reason, it didn't.” he shrugged. “Anyway, I don't really remember what happened after that. I just...woke up a few hours later and found my way back, somehow. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. When I visited you that night. I mean, I love you... But I felt so hungry. I had to do something.”

Gerard gasps, “Gabe?” looking like things where finally making sense, even in this sick twisted explanation.

Frank nodded, “Ever since then, I just somehow knew what I needed to do to be strong. And when I'm full like I am right now... I'm like, immortal!” Frank laughed, throwing his head back

“Ray... and last night... last night was Pete?” Gerard asked, his dream still vivid in his mind. “How, can I see what you do in my dreams?” Gerard didn't want to bring up the hand job and the kissing he saw, it just didn't really compare to the murder and cannibalism.

Frank smirked, “Ray was fun, I brainwashed him into thinking he was gay... and Pete, well, he has fancied me for years. I'm surprised you never noticed... and hmm, well, I Googled the ritual, and blah blah blah, something about a 'Demonic transference'... It's something that happens when you try to sacrifice a virgin to Satan without using an actual virgin!- and because I lost my virginity to you, sweet, sweet, Gerard... you can see every inhumane thing I do.”

Gerard pulled at his hair, “Frank, I don't know what to think... maybe you should go.”

Frank smirked, jumping from the bed and dressing in his discarded clothes from this morning. “See you in school!” Was the last thing he said before he ran up the stairs out of Gerard's room, as if this conversation was nothing.

A few seconds hung in suspense, and then Gerard was on the floor, a broken pile of limbs as he cried. He mourned for Frank. His Frank, the Frank he grew up with, who carressed his face when he was sad, who brought him flowers and Star Wars films. Gerard was sure Frank was the love of his life, and now he was an empty shell.

Mikey heard the front door slam, and when he stood at the top of the basement stairs, he could hear his brother crying. Mikey leaped down the stairs, to find Gerard a broken soggy mess on his floor, his bed sheets strewn across the bed.

“Gee? I heard Frank leaving... are you okay?” Gerard could feel Mikey wrapping his arms around his shoulders, but it felt like nothing, Gerard was falling to pieces and Mikey couldn't help him now, no one could help him now. Frank wasn't Frank.

“Frank's the one killing the people, he ate them to stay healthy... or alive... dead alive.” Gerard sobbed, gripping hard to Mikey's shirt, practically crawling into his lap.

Mikey didn't laugh, he just continued to stroke Gerard's back, “uh huh, did you have a fight? Gee, maybe you should speak to someone about this. Maybe your hormones are all out of whack.” Mikey's tone was worried, and it was rare Mikey ever used emotion in his voice.

Gerard held his tears in, lifting his body away from Mikey. He thinks I'm crazy,”Umm.. not literally eating people... he, I- we're going on a break... I'm just upset about the ball in a few weeks. We were gonna go together,” Gerard lied, trying to change the subject. It was then that Gerard realised he had to take matters into his own hands. No one was going to believe him, and more people couldn't die because of Frank.

Mikey left, and Gerard let out the rest of his grief. Maybe he could save Frank from himself, he could try.

Frank and Gerard hadn't spoken since their encounter in Gerard's room... Actually, Gerard hadn't really spoken to anyone. He was busy with research. Paranormal research. Frank was gone, and Gerard had to get over it. Gerard was going insane. Gerard couldn't let Frank kill any more innocent people.  
Impure sacrifice, a gay incubus?, killing a demon;- weakest when hungry, a blade to the heart.If the human sacrifice is impure, the result may still be attained, but a demon will forever reside the soul of the victim. He must forever feed on flesh to sustain the demon.

Mikey was getting worried, he noticed Gerard drifting away from everyone. He noticed his two best friends ignoring each other. He noticed Gerard becoming more and more fucked up. Mikey didn't believe a word Gerard said any more, he was watching his own brother loose his mind.

Gerard cried most nights, he was loved Frank with all his heart. He didn't want to mess it up with his infectious crazy. Only Gerard wasn't actually crazy. Everyone else was crazy. For not believing him. But when you're the only sane one, you might as well be crazy. It's subjective, you know?

The school ball was next week, and Gerard timed it to the exact time Frank would be weakest. It will be an exact month after he killed Pete, and Frank was dramatic as fuck. Gerard knew Frank was planning something for the night, planning out his next prey. Gerard had to do anything to stop him. No matter how painful it would be for himself.

Alicia and Mikey were downstairs waiting for Gerard to join them. With one last glance at his black suit in his mirror, Gerard made his way downstairs to find Alicia in a gorgeous pink dress, and Mikey with a matching pink tie.

The school gym is decorated to look like an enchanted forest. There are streamers and balloons everywhere in sickly shades of green and purple. A DJ plays badly-mixed pop music. Gerard ladles some juice into a paper cup and leans against the wall, waiting anxiously for a glimpse of Frank.

All of a sudden, Gerard feels faint, he clutches to the side of the table and screws his eyes shut. Like falling into a dream Gerard sees Frank smiling in the darkness.

_*_

_Mikey and Alicia are sat on the grass outside on the school field. Both dressed for the ball, they kiss, and grasp at each other, giggling. They brake apart when they hear someone clearing their throat._

  
_Frank is stood, smiling down at them both, “Hey guys, why aren't you inside joining the party?”_   
_Alicia smiles at Frank and turns to Mikey, none of this is her business. Frank sighs, ignoring Alicia and looking right at Mikey, “Listen, I need to talk to you about you-know- who. Our little Gerard.”_   


_Mikey looks slightlu uncomfortable, he hadn't spoken to Frank since their break up. He didn't know who he should back up. They were both brothers to him, “I know.”_

_“Are you worried? `Cause I'm super stressed about him. God knows how I even sleep at night.” Frank smirked, licking his lips._

_“He hasn't been the same for weeks.” Mikey growled, remembering Gerard sobbing on his bedroom floor when Frank had left that one Saturday._

_“I think I know what's wrong with him. In fact, I know I know what's wrong with him.” Frank sighed “That night, he accused me of cheating, He went psycho, started talking about the murders and that I had killed them... I didn't know what to do. I told him we should go on a break for a bit, 'till he gets his head sorted. Now he's ignoring me.” Frank grinned at his lie._

_Mikey looked distressed, “Man! I had no idea, I'm so sorry. Gerard and his crazy imagination!”_

_That was when Frank laughed, “What imagination? It's true!” Licking his lips, Frank moved forward, moving his hands down, one against Alicia's neck, the other against Mikey's._

_“Wh- Frank. What do you mean?” Mikey's eyes widened in shock, his hand patting the ground and finding Alicia's hand amongst the grass._

_Frank smiled, leaning over and licking a long stripe up Mikey's neck, before leaning over and doing the same to Alicia. Only this time he unhinged his jaw, and bit straight into the flesh of her neck._

_Blood squirted over all three of them, Alicia screaming out, the blood gargling in her throat as she flailed her arms and legs around. Mikey's screaming was cut off by Frank pinning him down, clasping his free hand over his mouth._

_And then there was only the sound of Mikey's muffled breathing._

_*_

Gerard dropped his cup of punch to the floor, grabbing at his stomach before folding over and throwing up the bile in his stomach.

Eyes searching the room, Gerard was sick to see everyone dancing normally, completely oblivious to him having stared at nothing as he watched Alicia die in a vision.

Pushing and shoving at the crowd, Gerard made it outside, running straight away to the field where he saw Frank eating Alicia. One thing people don't know about Gerard, is that he's fast. He just never went out for track because he look bad in shorts. Gerard picks up the pace, cheeks puffing. He had to. He was running for his brothers life.

Gerard runs onto the field and scans the dark horizon. His face is shiny with sweat. Gerard chokes back a gag when he comes across a body. The pink dress soaked with dark red crimson. Black hair swirling in a puddle of blood which used to be a neck. Alicia's face was blank and staring, and it took everything Gerard had not to break down into tears.

All that can be heard is terrified scream in the distance. Gerard whips around from Alicia's body, and starts running toward Murphy Pool.

The old community pool - Murphy Pool, is eerie. The fenced-in deck area is littered with garbage, abandoned pool furniture and graffiti. Someone even spray painted the word "hopeless" on a wall once.

Gerard is sure he heard the scream coming from inside the building and so he reaches the fence and starts climbing it. He slips and cuts his hand on a broken link. But when Mikey screams again on the other side of the fence, he flings himself over the top of the fence with need. His body slams against the concrete pool deck. His arm making a snapping noise. It's a compound fracture, the bone visibly thrusting through the flesh of his arm. Gerard bites his tongue to hold in a scream. Frank can't know he's here yet.

Gerard staggers toward the pool, which is surrounded by an extraterrestrial glow. Mikey's moaning is almost unbearable. Gerard stares into the abyss and claps his hands over his mouth. Frank is waist deep in the dirty water, pinning Mikey against the wall like a rag doll. He's still conscious, but his skin on his chest has been ripped off to expose his ribs. Frank is chewing happily. Mikey looks over at Gerard, his face a mask of agony. “Ge-rard?” Mikey asks, squinting up at Gerard as if he were imagining him.  
Frank begins gnawing on Miey's neck, so engaged in the task that he doesn't notice Gerard as he climbs up on the diving board and crosses himself. Gerard takes one last look at Mikey before praying, “Saint Jude, patron saint of hopeless causes. Please give me the power to crush this asshole.”

Frank looks up with demonic, bloodshot eyes just as Gerard leaps off the diving board. He lands on Frank's shoulders, taking him out. He wraps his legs around Frank's neck and begins to drag him under the water.

Frank is stronger though and escapes Gerard's clutches. And then the water was still. Mikey was standing against the wall of the pool, his hands shaking as they grasped at his neck trying to stop the bleeding.

Gerard frantically looks around the pool for any sign of Frank but the pool was void of any ripples. The water too dark to see under. A sudden bubble of water erupts from the centre of the pool, Franks body shooting out of the water to hover above the pool.

Gerard seizes his chance, dragging Mikey over to the steps, pulling him out of the pool onto the side. “She can fly?” Mikey cries out.

Gerard frowns up at Frank as he floats over onto the poolside next to them, “She's just hovering, Mikey. It's not that impressive.”

“God, do you have to undermine everything I do? You're such a bitch.” Frank growled out in a metallic emotionless voice.

Gerard glares at Frank, surprisingly fearless, “You're a jerk.” stepping forward Gerard spits toward Frank, landing a few meters before him.

“Nice insult, Lizzie McGuire. Got any more harsh digs?” Frank smirked, black goo dripping off his chin.

Gerard laughed, “You know what? I was delusional! You were never a good friend, or a good boyfriend. Even when we were little. You used to steal my toys and pour lemonade on my bed and make me be do things I didn't want to do. You never listened to what I wanted to do. That's probably why you died! You ran off because you wanted to look cool!”

Frank chuckled, wipping the gunge off his chin with the back of his tux-clad arm, “And now I'm eating your brother! See? At least I'm consistent. I'm gonna eat your soul and SHIT. IT. OUT. WAY” his voice is now an unearthly growl, his shouts echoing in the pool room.

Behind Frank, Mikey is slowly, painfully pulling a pool skimmer with an eight-foot handle off the pool deck.

Frank hurtles heimself toward Gerard, roaring. His eyes white- hot, his jaws agape. He's monstrous. Mikey quickly stumbles in front of Gerard and holds the handle of the pool skimmer in front of them like a spear.

As Frank flies forward at demonic speed, he impales his entire torso on the handle. Gerard screams, and then there's a beat of deafening silence.

“Ow!” Frank whined sarcastically, slowly pulling the pole out of his chest, all the while staring into Gerard's eyes smirking. “Anyone got a tampon?” Frank laughed, clutching at the bleeding hole in his chest.

And then Frank was upon Gerard, licking up his neck, “I doesn't matter what you say Gee. You loved me anyway. I could have been the worst boyfriend in the world, but I would always of had you by my side.” Frank whispered, his lips against Gerard's ear, as his arms wrapped around him. “If it's any consolation... I loved you too. I imagined out future together. A picket white fence, some dogs... maybe some babies if you wanted them. I was prepared to give you the world, I was going to-uh” Frank slumped, his head lolling back to look up at Gerard, confused.

Gulping, Frank looked down between their two bodies to see Gerard holding a knife in Frank's chest where his heart lay. “You broke my heart Frank,” Gerard cried, holding Frank's body up against his as it became heavier.

“I'm so scared,” Frank cried, and then he was gone, Gerard let his body slink to the floor with Frank, He held them in an embrace until he remembered Mikey only a few feet aaway.

Scooting over to Mikey, Gerard grabs his body, hauling his torso into his lap. “Mikey?!”

Mikey's head lolls from side to side, before his eyelids flutter to look up to Gerard, “You're the best big brother in the world. I love you,” Mikey smiles, coughing blood up onto his lips.

“Mikey, you're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine!” Gerard cried, rubbing Mikey's shoulders to keep him warm.

Mikey's smile saddens as he looks up at Gerard, “Gerard, I'm dying. It is fine though. You're gonna be fine,” Gerard shakes his head, his tears running down his face. Mikey wished he had the energy to stroke the tears off Gerard's face but he couldn't. “Alicia died Gerard, I need to be with her... When you're dying, you can see everything a lot clearer. You can see what's true and what's not. The things that are true have this glowing halo of light around them, like a picture of the Baby Jesus, or Barbara Walters when they use the special lens. And I know for sure that you're gonna be just fine.”

“Mikey, I-” I tried to say everything I have always wanted to say, but I just couldn't find the words, to tell him how much he means to me. After all this time, Mikey was the best brother a guy could have, and now, nothing I could say would compare to how much love I felt for him.

Mikey shusshed me, laughing lightly, trying to hide his wince. “You'd better get out of here. The police are going to come and I don't want them to, you know, make a mistake.”

Gerard frowned, gripping Mikey tighter, “No! I can get you out of here, I can save you,”

Mikey smiled fondly up at Gerard, “You can't do everything Gerard,” Mikey's eyes close. His face relaxes. He's gone.

Gerard wails at the top of his lungs. He rests his head against his brother's mutilated chest, oblivious to the blood and bone.

A few minutes pass, and then Gerard snaps his head up. Thinking back on Mikey's last words, Gerard realises he can do something. Tracking down Soft Shoulder should be easy enough. Frank deserved his revenge.


End file.
